Angela's Sin
by timmy64
Summary: The full story of how and why Angela Forrest became Mary Alice Young. Eloquenet to the outside world, but desperate inside. Told from the POV of Angela.
1. Desperation Knocks

It was a quiet night in our Utah home as I was taking out the trash when a young woman approached me. She was carrying a baby. As she got closer I recognised her as a girl I had helped at the rehab clinic I had worked at. Her fine blond hair looked all frazzled, I could tell from her face that she was using again.

"Hey Angela" she said,

"Deidre." I said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I need some money." She replied hastily, and I invited her inside.

She followed me inside, still clinging to her child. He looked about ten months old, and undernourished. Seeing her with a child saddened me slightly, my husband and I were unable to have a child of our own.

My husband was very surprised to see that Deidre had come to visit, and stood in the lounge rather stunned as I went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." I said as I handed her the glass. She drank the water quickly, all the time keeping a tight grip on her baby. The child began to whimper slightly,

"You're using again aren't you?" I asked her as politely as I could,

"No," she responded quickly, "I just, um, I just got to get some food for my baby and some other stuff."

"Well if you're baby's hungry I can take you down the market and we can buy some food for him." I replied, knowing full well that she was using again.

"I- I can shop for my own baby!" she almost yelled at me and the child began to fret.

She became desperate at this point,

"Quiet! I can't think. See this watch? It's worth a lot. I'll give it to you for fifty bucks." She said, with a tone of desperation to her voice.

"She's not giving you money." My husband replied, a firm tone to his voice,

"Do you mind?" she snapped at him, "Angela, you're the only one at the clinic who treated me like a human." She pleaded with me, "Okay? Don't stop now."

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked across the room and opened the front door so that I could ask Deidre to leave.

"I'll sell you my baby!" she almost yelled at me in desperation.

My secret pain of going to a fertility clinic just to find out I couldn't bear children came washing back over me, a pain I had fought to try and hide.

"What?" I said surprised

"I heard you talking and I know you can't have your own. It's been killing you." She told me, the desperation in her eyes and her offer was looking to be very lucrative.

"I think it's time you left." My husband told her

"No, I, I'm thinking about Dana. You'll give him a good home. Okay? He'll be better off. Okay?" she tried to make up excuses to my husband, then to Dana "Shh, quiet. Quiet!"

"Honey!" my husband started and I held up my hand to silence him.

"How much money do you have in the house?" Deidre asked me.

Dana began to cry as I closed the front door.


	2. Desperate Secrecy

"Angela, we can't do this!" My husband started to shout at me,

"You said you wanted a child," I said to him calmly, "And the opportunity just knocked on the door, it would be stupid not to take it!"

"Please," Deidre pleaded with him, "I want what's best for Dana, and that's not me."

My husband tried to argue, but I had already started off to our bedroom to get my purse.

"Here, here's three thousand dollars." I said, handing Deidre wad of bills, "Take it."

She grabbed the money and handed the child over to me before quickly going and shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Oh Angela, what have you done?" My husband said worriedly.

The next day, I went about my business, I made my husband breakfast, I bought the groceries, I ran my errands. This day was different from the last few though, I was… happier, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt fulfilled. Dana was enjoying being carried around as I bought baby some new baby things. I had had a miscarriage some years ago and still had a lot of baby things at the house, but none of the clothing was his size.

I made dinner for my husband and my new child, it seemed a little awkward to suddenly have a ten month old baby after having no baby the day before, but I was quit happy to adjust, to become the housewife I had longed to be.

I worked late shifts at the rehab clinic with a young woman named Felicia Tillman, just a few days before she had been showing off a calendar of a place called Fairview where her sister Martha lived, it looked idyllic, the sort of neighbourhood I wanted to raise Dana in. Felicia and I had never really gotten along, but we carpooled because she lived only just down the road from me. I chose to keep Dana a secret from them all because I didn't want the police to be involved if they found out who his real mother was. Turns out she was just down the hall from me.

The rehab clinic was part of a hospital, and there were nurses and doctors rushing in all directions when I had finally scrubbed up.

Deidre was on a trolley bed being wheeled along the corridor, unconscious, probably from a drug overdose.

"She had a ten month old baby!" Felicia said, "She wouldn't just leave it in the middle of the floor in a crack house!"

"There was no baby with her when we found her ma'am" A police officer responded

"I will have you de-badged if anything happens to that baby." She threatened the officer

"We'll wait for her to wake up and we'll ask her where she left her baby." The officer responded.

It was at that point that I realised we had to leave. That I had to take my family away from here, to give Dana a chance at a life, and to give me the chance to be his mother.


End file.
